


【KR/SV】最好的礼物

by Theresseb



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresseb/pseuds/Theresseb
Summary: Kimi和Seb流水账的日常，略OOC。Lofter被屏补档。写于2017年。
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 9





	【KR/SV】最好的礼物

1

38岁生日悄然而至。清晨一早，Kimi破天荒地自然醒了。又老了一岁，Kimi早就过了为生日兴奋不已的年纪；相反，Kimi清晰地感受着对流逝的时间有些无能为力。

醒了的Kimi不敢有所动作，因为自家爱人蜷缩在自己的臂弯里。这让Kimi感到有些意外，因为平时自己起床的时候Seb早已准备好早餐，在餐桌边一手面包一手报纸，还会对最近发生的小镇趣闻嘟囔一番发表见解。现在，Kimi不想吵醒怀里的Seb，他耐着笑意欣赏着他的小爱人。他已经好久没有这么好好地看着他。

怀里的Seb在年岁中褪去了稚气。他少有的，乖顺地闭着眼睛，只见长长的睫毛在眼睑下透出美好的弧形。其实Seb火爆的脾气还埋藏在他的血液之中，只是如今不可避免地，还是学会了多一份克制。看着如此安静乖巧的爱人，Kimi的思绪却被拉回到很久很久以前。

2

Kimi第一次知道Sebastian的时候，是他第一次夺得杆位后，在走出围场的路上遇到了舒马赫。那个时候舒马赫向他表示祝贺，身后还跟着一脸傻笑的大男孩，他一笑，便露出一口戴着牙套的牙。

想到这儿Kimi的笑意在不禁意间加深。谁会想到那时笑声爽朗不拘礼节还跟在偶像身后的大男孩会紧密地穿插在自己之后的人生里。

虽然已经记不清到底是在哪一场派对正式认识了Seb，但是Kimi永远忘不了人声鼎沸的派对现场，一个男孩喝着橙汁好奇地打量着周围的一切，直到他看到了自己，看到了自己也正在注视着他。

Kimi不知道为什么那时的自己移不开自己的目光。可能是因为男孩清澈无暇的蓝眼睛也在注视着自己，可能是因为他笑得一脸无畏而显得特别傻，可能是因为他就这么大步朝自己走来，直接自我介绍：“你好，Raikkonen先生，我叫Sebastian Vettel。我很喜欢你！我是说，我很喜欢芬兰人。我可以认识你吗？”

Kimi在心里被这个男孩逗笑了，虽然他表现地只是微微扬起嘴角：“当然。”在F1的世界里，每个人都不约而同戴着自己的面具，见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，客套的社交措辞只会令人感到虚伪，不过是“浪费时间”。所以Kimi更喜欢一个人躲在角落里享受着他单纯的Vodka，当然前提是他没法逃掉这些所谓名流的社交派对。Kimi不是不喜欢派对，他一直是派对动物，只是不喜欢这种牵扯着政治、利益、金钱等许多复杂事物的派对。这个男孩，真是让人眼前一亮，他毫无粉饰毫无准备地闯进了这个花花世界，干净又美好，以及手上还捧着一杯橙汁。即使有着明文规定的喝酒年龄，他也见过不少耍酷的未成年拿着酒杯假装成小大人的样子，让大人们觉得很可笑。

“欸，小孩，你还没有成年吗？”Kimi抿了一口酒，耐着笑意。

“Raikkonen先生，请叫我Sebastian，我已经不是小孩了，再过两年我就成年了！”

在这之后，他们做了什么呢？Kimi思考了一下，他们很快离开了喧闹的派对现场，两个人就在初秋夜晚的阳台上吹吹风。这个男孩叽叽喳喳了一整个晚上，他的话匣子一发不可收拾。Kimi却觉得一点都不呱噪，听他讲话是对派对的一种解脱，他贪婪地享受能和男孩讲话的每分每秒，无忧无虑的每分每秒。

之后，Kimi很长一段时间都没再见到那个男孩，他也很快忘记了他，直到07年的美国站，库比卡无法参加比赛，宝马的试车手顶替了他，他才和这个男孩再度说上话。

那是在围场的偶然相遇，男孩穿着宝马的赛车服，一头金灿灿的菜花头格外扎眼。他走到的每一个地方似乎都染上了活力的气息，阳光灿烂。当然，是这个男孩先和自己主动打了招呼。他还是一口一个Raikkonnen先生挂在嘴边，Kimi却一下子想不起来他叫什么名字，或许是“Seb……？”

想到什么说什么的Kimi和Sebastian说话从不需要顾虑些什么，所以他也就脱口而出：“你好，Seb……叫我Kimi就好，一口一个先生很奇怪。”

不知道Seb的目的地本来是走向哪儿，男孩异常高兴地和自己聊天了一路，最后还一起吃了午饭。Kimi很少会和车手一起用餐，更何况还是一个即将开上F1的菜鸟车手。但他一点都不讨厌，这样的感觉相反很轻松，很愉快。

3

Seb的F1之路不算坎坷，他成功拿到了小牛的合约。Seb越来越频繁地出现在了Kimi身边。在围场里看见Seb成了Kimi感到愉快的一件事情。他享受和他在一起的时光。Heikki也喜欢他，每次和Heikki聊天的时候，半途才到的Seb总可以自然而然地融入他们的聊天，Heikki也会被这个男孩逗笑。

和Seb相处得十分合拍这一事实让Kimi感到惊喜，让Kimi更惊讶的是他们住得也不远。

Kimi一直有租私人飞机，大多时候自己独来独往飞到全世界参加比赛。就在极普通的一天，Kimi接到了舒马赫的电话。看到舒马赫的名字在屏幕上亮起时Kimi足足迟疑了三秒。舒马赫和Kimi基本上是没有交集的。就像电话里舒马赫所说的那样，Kimi等了没多久，就听到了门铃声响起。舒马赫有急事先离开了苏黎世，把门口这个大男孩托付给了自己。Kimi不是一个Babysitter，但Kimi有点喜欢当这样的Babysitter，尤其是当男孩就这么傻笑地出现在你家门口。

这是惊喜。

4

生活中从不缺乏巧合。比如，Seb也喜欢羽毛球；Seb也喜欢钓鱼；Seb也喜欢晒日光浴；Seb也喜欢雪地摩托……Kimi开始期待每一次和Seb的约会。喜欢打败他时他一脸不服输的样子，喜欢看他认认真真和一条小鱼作斗争赌气的样子，喜欢看他毫无拘束呈大字型躺在太阳里和Kimi分享着青春期男生觉得幽默的黄色笑话，喜欢他拿出两张雪地摩托比赛的门票小心翼翼地征求自己想不想一起去；也喜欢这个德国人向自己抱怨生活琐事喋喋不休的样子。

Kimi感受到自己被需要。这个男孩可以像六月的阳光烂漫耀眼，也可以像个小孩子一样真性情地诉说他的烦恼。Kimi开始习惯他从工作场合逐渐渗透到自己的生活。他们是朋友，是不多见的好朋友。Kimi也不敢多想，他们会止步于此吗。

5

无忧无虑的时光总会在不经意间逝去，人生总是逃不开成长。Kimi还记得此刻在怀里安顺的爱人在09年时多么焦躁不安。

2009年是Kimi不想回顾的一年，苦涩而无言。这也是Sebastian第一次经历世界冠军之争的一年。Sebastian对WDC的极度渴望Kimi全看在眼里，但Kimi可以做的仅有陪伴，甚至连陪伴都做不到。他记得英国人提前一站夺冠后，小德国人罕见地整整一天没有说话。Seb甚至压抑了几个星期。他知道Seb在和自己赌气，对自己失望，甚至是害怕。

这些Kimi都知道。Seb害怕那是他人生中最接近WDC的时候，从此渐行渐远。其实这很正常，因为这是大多数人的命运轨迹。Seb不会服气自己成为这充满悲剧色彩的大多数人的一份子。

可是Kimi必须在这个时候告诉他的德国人，以后Sebastian的F1生涯，Kimi或许也就到此为止。

一向为人洒脱的Kimi第一次感受到有些话会哽在喉咙。他思考了好久该怎么开口，把自己搞得无比烦躁，只能多闷几口酒来逃避。最终，Kimi决定发条短信告知他的朋友一声。

短信打了又删。最后留下的便只是：我明年去WRC。

Kimi还没有发送这条消息，手机屏幕便转变成Seb的来电页面，来电页面的照片还是Seb自己设置的，是在一起度假的时候德国人和自己的合照。

从手机里传来德国人委屈又生气的声音质问着自己关于那些媒体的报道，关于那些自己即将转会WRC的事情，让Kimi无从回答。最让Kimi无以言说的是，事实就是那些媒体所说的那样。

他们两个人的关系，早已不再是朋友这么简单，可在这个时间节点，两个人无法向前，也难以后退。

最后Kimi只回了一句“就是那样。”

6

Seb赌气地挂断电话。这一赌气便是一年。他没再来找过自己，没有打过电话。Seb甚至搬了家。这一年里没有任何Seb的身影，也不乏Seb的消息。

这一年对Kimi来讲不是很好，满含失望离开F1后的生活也并没有变得顺畅起来。Kimi也知道在F1的Seb也并没有多好过。正赛总是发生故障，在排位赛取得好成绩的情况下。Kimi知道Seb的脾气多暴躁，怕是整个红牛P房都没法好好过。幸好，Seb身边有Tommi。Tommi总会有方法使德国人冷静下来。这么一想，让Kimi停止了进一步动作。

不知道Seb生活里有没有自己，但Kimi的生活里却充斥着他。Kimi甚至少见地在阿布扎比站的时候打开了直播。

“Kimi，你觉得Sebastian怎么样？”

“Seb是名副其实的世界冠军。他非常棒，他很年轻……”

“Kimi，我说的是Loeb。”

“…… 好吧。”Kimi只是耸了耸肩，一如既往的冰冷。记者读不出墨镜后的他在想什么。Kimi只是想到什么说什么，他所想到的全是他的Sebastian。

不管怎么样，他的德国人拿到了世界冠军。他过得好，就好。

7

成了新科世界冠军的Sebastian势如破竹，2011年没有什么悬念地拿下了世界冠军，Kimi的事业依旧挣扎。挣扎之中，Lotus给了他一丝曙光。这个时候，Tommi也主动联系了Kimi。Tommi要离开Sebastian了。

Kimi第一时间打了Seb的电话。

“Seb，恭喜你，最年轻的世界冠军。”

“……”电话的另一端似乎在调整呼吸。

“我是Kimi。”

“我当然知道你是Kimi，混蛋。”从手机里传来Seb久违的声音，亲切又遥远。声音里有些愤怒，又有些掩饰不住哭腔，一阵短暂的沉默后，只听见Seb说道，“我好想你。”

之后发展的一切宛若脱缰的野马，两年的克制与等待磨去了两个人所有的理智。

Kimi只记得放下电话的自己第一时间飞奔到Seb家，德国人几乎是冲向自己的怀里，两个人深深相拥，贪婪的呼吸着对方每一份熟悉的气息。拥抱的每一秒，Kimi都能感受到Seb强烈的心跳。真好，这个人现在在自己的怀中，而不是自己的梦里，不是别人的话语里。

放开Seb，只见他像小兔子般，红了双眼。Kimi揉揉他的头发，爱说话的他这天却没怎么说话，只是看着Kimi。Kimi不会知道，Seb多害怕这一切发生在梦里。两年不见，昔日的少年似乎更成熟了一些，但他的脸上有赶不走的朝气，以及他特有的真诚。他还是那个他，真性情的他，逞强不肯低头的他，有些时候又会一下子脆弱的他。Kimi不知道为什么就在这一秒，他吻了他，一切恰到好处，小德国人微微红了脸颊，轻轻回应着这个吻而毫无抗拒。

然后两个人理所当然地亲吻，做爱，拥抱到天亮。他们像失散多年的恋人，有些话没有说出口，但是不用说两个人都已心知肚明。他们没有确定什么关系，没有许诺过什么诺言，但是他们能做的便是陪伴。两个人都知道，彼此是对方的不可缺少。

8

Kimi是第一时间告诉Seb自己重新回归F1消息的。那天Seb输了羽毛球甚至都没有生气。他连着好几个星期都在计划着两个人的未来，可以回到一起工作再一起回家。

两个人开始同居，就像所有热恋的情侣会做的那样，一刻都不想分开，无论是在围场还是在家里。Kimi享受和他一起吃饭一起钓鱼一起骑自行车然后一起比赛的每分每秒，当然，Kimi最喜欢可以和这个小孩相拥而眠。

时间过得很慢，也过得很快，命运也是很巧，两个人竟然做了队友。Kimi一直知道，尽管Seb一直把红牛当家人，但他的梦想是法拉利。Seb是一个不会对感情说谎的人。他也无法掩饰他对法拉利的所有情感。14年对Seb是煎熬的一年。只有Kimi知道他陪Seb吃了多少盘默默无言的Spaghetti。撇开他的好朋友Huovinen不告而别让Seb沮丧了一星期不谈，其他不可抗力的因素Seb开始学会忍着不说，可是这不代表围场那些见不得光的事情就没有人知道。Kimi经历过的大风大浪可能Seb还没涉及十分之一。

不过，当在红牛过得不顺心的Seb拿着法拉利的合同给自己炫耀的时候，Kimi才松了一口气。起码他的小德国人，不会再像14年这一整年那么的沮丧压抑。Kimi无法过于寄望法拉利，但他想，对于Seb来说，生活重新燃起了希望，和他的梦想一同并肩作战。Kimi记得Seb第一次赢下在法拉利的冠军，举着跃马旗绕场狂奔，甚至将跃马旗都带到PC也爱不释手。Kimi记得Seb在新加坡的夜色中与自己一同喷洒香槟，少年不可一世的样子是自己最喜欢的模样。

只是16年的阴影来得太快。

两个人第一次在赛道上的碰撞让Seb不断地道歉。可有些发生的事总是会和心中所想的事别扭地背道而驰。就像所有感情都会遇到瓶颈期，开始因为工作以及生活中种种的小事起冲突。他们都不愿意争锋相对，所以两个人开始了冷战。

其实也不是冷战。只是谁都不愿意先低头。Seb从来都没有忘记过为Kimi准备早餐，Kimi还是会悄悄给Seb留下一两块邪恶的巧克力，在半夜的时候给Seb盖上被子。

灰暗的一年匆匆过去，两个人的关系也就这么僵持着，但谁都不愿意放弃。

9

如果有机会重来的话，Kimi绝对不想和Seb冷战，因为不舍得。

这个德国人在别人面前永远是笑得刚刚好，从不容许别人说法拉利不好，所有的不好都归于他自己。那个曾经热情张扬的少年渐渐把自己收缩在保护色下，义无反顾地守护他想去保护的所有。

在巴库撞车后，Seb一个人闷闷不乐地窝在床上听着歌。Kimi摘下了Seb的耳机，半蹲在Seb床边，对上Seb满是疑惑的眼睛。

“Seb，我在你这边，一直都在。”Kimi说道。

Seb突然抱住自己。Kimi清晰地听见耳边的爱人说的每一个字。Kimi感受得到爱人所说的每一个字背后内心所承受的压力。

“就让我抱一会会儿，谢谢你。”

10

“Hyvää Syntymäpäivää！”

清脆的声音将Kimi从回忆中拉回到现实，怀中的爱人已经醒了，他正甜甜地笑着看着自己。这么多年，自己一直陪伴着他，兜兜转转，他还是在自己身边。

他曾是少年。十几载光阴不过一瞬而逝。Kimi原以为是自己陪伴着他成长，陪他走过低谷时光，包容他的所有。其实Seb才是救赎他的人，是上帝送给他最好的礼物，给了他漫漫人生延绵不断的温暖，陪他度过漫长岁月。

“Minä rakastan sinua. Ich liebe dich.”

FIN

初稿于2017年10月

修改于2020年7月


End file.
